


Exponentielle Liebe

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Severus Snape wirft James Potter etwas an den Kopf, was diesen zum   Nachdenken bringt. Dabei spielen ein Schachbrett und viele, viele Weizenkörner eine ausschlaggebende Rolle.





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Exponentielle Liebe

Autor: Amurnatter

Paring: James Potter x Severus Snape

Altersfreigabe: P 18 Slash

Länge: 6 Kapitel + Epilog

Disclamer: Alle Figuren und Orte, etc. sind Eigentum von  
J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Summary: Severus Snape wirft James Potter etwas an den   
Kopf, was diesen zum Nachdenken bringt. Dabei   
spielen ein Schachbrett und viele, viele   
Weizenkörner eine ausschlaggebende Rolle

 

~~~Kapitel 01/06~~~

 

Eine einzelne Kerze erhellte das bleiche Gesicht des arbeitenden Schülers, der es wagte sich nach Ausgangssperre außerhalb seines Schlafsaals aufzuhalten. Und zwar in der Bibliothek, zu der sich der Nachtschwärmer unerlaubterweise Zutritt verschafft hatte. Wenn Filch davon erfuhr, gäbe es großen Ärger für den Musterschüler. Doch das nahm Severus Snape billigend in Kauf. 

Mitten in der Nacht war ihm eine besonders effiziente Idee zur Verbesserung eines bereits existierenden Heiltranks gekommen. Nachts entwickelte sein Gehirn oft ein Eigenleben und die interessantesten Eingebungen kamen dabei heraus. Oft versuchte Severus dies zu unterdrücken, doch noch öfter war sein Kopf viel zu überzeugend. 

Die Angst, den Gedanken am nächsten Morgen schon vergessen zu haben, war groß, weswegen es meistens zu einer schlaflosen Nacht kam, in der der junge Slytherin verschiedene Sachverhalte ausarbeitete, anstatt, wie jeder andere Schüler auch, brav im Bett zu liegen und selig zu schlummern. 

Wie JEDER andere Schüler auch? Nun, das stimme nicht so ganz. Nicht nur Severus Snape schien in dieser Nacht unter akuter Schlaflosigkeit zu leiden. Auch ein gewisser Gryffindor, seinen besten Freunden als Krone bekannt, war seinem weichen Bett nicht sonderlich treu und ergeben. 

Stattdessen schlich er unter seinem Tarnumhang, die Karte der Rumtreiber vor der Nase, die Korridore entlang und würde bald an seinem gewünschten Ziel ankommen: der Bibliothek. Doch er suchte diesen Ort der Bildung ganz sicher nicht aus demselben Grund auf, wie sein ihm verhasster Mitschüler. Eigentlich, war genau dieser der eigentliche Anreiz des nächtlichen Herumtreibens.

Dem Sucher war nämlich vor weniger als einer Viertelstunde siedend heiß eingefallen, dass morgen ja leider Merlins Donnerstag auf dem Kalender stehen würde. Also hatte er morgen einen ganzen Block Zaubertränke. Sein ABSOLUTES Lieblingsfach (in dem er mal wieder seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte). Hätte Snifelus es ausgesprochen, es hätte nicht sarkastischer klingen können. Und das sollte schon was heißen. 

Apropos Snifelus. Vorsichtig, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, welches sein Opf… äh, seinen Mitschüler aufschrecken würde, öffnete James Potter die schwere Tür zu Hogwarts Bibliothek. Er faltete die Rumtreiberkarte schlampig zusammen und stopfte sie achtlos in seine Umhangtasche.

Das Rascheln des Pergaments ließ den Anderen, der bis eben noch in irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen vertieft war, aufschrecken. Schwarze, misstrauische Augen blitzten auf und schauten aufmerksam in James´ Richtung. Es war dem Gryffindor so, als würde Snape ihn genau sehen können. 

Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern und zog sich in einer fließenden Bewegung den Umhang vom Kopf. Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich unmerklich. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um seine in der rechten Hand gehaltenden Feder. James begann zu grinsen.

„Aber, aber. Snifelus, müsstest du nicht schon längst im Heia-Bettchen sein?“ Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen stolzierte er näher. Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie Snape sich versteifte und unruhig seine beschriebenen Pergamente ordnete. Doch um einen sarkastischen Kommentar war er nicht verlegen:

„Und was ist mit dir, Potter? Für dich gilt die Ausgangssperre genauso wie für mich und alle anderen. Was hast du um diese Zeit außerhalb deines Gemeinschaftsraumes zu suchen? Oder bin ich etwa eingeschlafen ohne es zu bemerken und du bist nichts als eine Illusion? Was habe ich nur angestellt, dass du mich sogar bis in meine Träume verfolgst?“

Doch James ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Ach Snifi. Deine pure Existenz ist genug Schandtat um dich noch weitaus schlimmer zu bestrafen. Was ich gerne übernehme.“

Der Slytherin kräuselte die schmalen Lippen. Wenn er Angst verspürte, so versteckte er sie ausgezeichnet. „Potter, du scheinst zu vergessen, dass DU derjenige bist, der zu MIR gekommen ist. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du nicht zufällig um diese Zeit die Bibliothek aufsuchst. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, suchst du sie generell zu gar keiner Zeit auf. Wenn dich meine pure Existenz so stört wie du sagst, warum gehst du mir nicht aus dem Weg? Nein halt, sag nichts. Du willst irgendwas von mir. Liege ich in dieser Vermutung richtig?“

Ein wenig beeindruckt war der Löwe schon. Dieser Widerling hatte seine Beweggründe recht schnell durchschaut. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, ließ James den anderen Jungen wissen, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Mit mäßig interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich der Sitzende in seinem Stuhl nach vorn. „Aha, meine Theorie hat sich damit bestätigt. Aber was du jetzt ganz genau willst, hast du immer noch mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Wie soll ich dir weiterhelfen, wenn ich nicht weiß worum es geht? Vergiss diese Frage, beantworte mir lieber wie du überhaupt der völlig absurden Vorstellung erliegen kannst, dass ich Wert darauf lege dir zu helfen?“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. Damit wirkte er wie ein Lehrer der seinem Schüler eine wirklich sehr einfache Frage gestellt hatte, jedoch trotzdem keine effiziente Antwort bekam.

„Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein, ob du Wert darauf legst oder nicht. Wie du sicher weißt, du kleiner schmieriger Streber, haben wir morgen mal wieder Zaubertränke. Und Professor Slughorn erwartet für diese Stunde doch tatsächlich, dass ich meine wertvolle Freizeit damit verschwende einen Aufsatz über Gegengifte zu schreiben. Lächerlich, nicht wahr?“ 

James setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, stütze die Hände auf Snapes Arbeitstisch und beugte sich soweit vor, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Die kleine Schlange gab sich keine Blöße und wich um keinen Millimeter zurück. Der größere Junge mit der Brille konnte den Atem des Kleineren auf seinem Gesicht spüren und er verlor für einen seltsamen kurzen Moment den roten Faden. Doch das beeinträchtigte natürlich nicht sein jahrelang perfekt eingeübtes Zahnpasta-Lächeln. 

„Was ich will, müsste dir ja eigentlich schon klar sein, aber ich spreche es dennoch aus, nur um dir meine klaren Vorstellungen zu vermitteln. Du wirst mir diesen Aufsatz jetzt schreiben. Ich dulde keine Widerworte. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Ja? Warum sehe ich dich dann noch nicht arbeiten?“

In den schwarzen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. „Und was, wenn nicht?“, stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Blitzschnell schnappte sich James den auf dem Tisch liegenden Zauberstab seines Gegenspielers und brachte ihn außer Reichweite in Sicherheit. 

„Dann…bin ich gezwungen dich zu betrafen. Und soll ich dir sagen wie? Ganz einfach. Ich werde dich erstmal magisch an den Stuhl fesseln. Morgen früh kann dich dann Madame Price wieder befreien. Das heißt, wenn sie vorher nicht in Ohnmacht fällt. Das Beste habe ich dir nämlich noch gar nicht verraten. Ich würde dich nämlich, bevor ich dich an den Stuhl binde, deiner gesamten Kleidung entledigen. Falls dir der Gedanke nackt von der Bibliothekarin erwischt zu werden gefällt, brauchst du mir den kleinen Gefallen ja nicht zu tun. Wenn nicht… dann rate ich dir jetzt deine Feder zu zücken.“

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier in Händen halte, Spatzenhirn. Indianerschmuck?“, knurrte sein Lieblingsstreber. Doch es klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend, da ihm die Vorstellung unbekleidet und an einen Stuhl gekettet aufgefunden zu werden, nicht sonderlich zusagte. 

Und so machte sich Snape tatsächlich daran seinen Aufsatz für ihn zu schreiben. James wunderte sich ein wenig, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte den Anderen so schnell zu überzeugen. Vielleicht heckte der Slytherin ja etwas aus? Diesen Kerkerschlangen traute er nicht weiter als er zaubern konnte.

Prüfend warf er einen Blick auf Snapes Notizen. Wie konnte man nur so klein schreiben? James setzte sich neben Severus an den Tisch und behielt ihn im Auge, während der Tränkefreak den Aufsatz fertigstellte. Der Gryffindor vermutete, wenn Snape noch ein bisschen schneller schreiben würde, ginge das Pergament in Flammen auf, und so dauerte es nicht lange, da wurde ihm die fertige Arbeit unter die Nase gehalten.

Den ganzen Text, der in Snapes mikroskopischer Handschrift immer noch zwei Pergamentrollen füllte, wollte sich James nun wirklich nicht antun. Reichte doch, wenn er die Schrift magisch veränderte, sodass Professor Slughorn nichts von seiner Schummelei…äh Notlösung mitbekam.

Zufrieden steckte er die Blätter zu der Rumtreiberkarte und erhob sich. Snape griff jedoch nach seiner Krawatte und hielt ihn so zurück. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben…Potter?“ 

Angesprochener löste sich eilig aus dem eisernen Griff des Slytherins, bevor dieser ihn noch mit seinem eigenen Schlips erdrosselte. Snape ließ daraufhin einfach los und James taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Aber warum nicht. Doch vorher…“ Snape hatte keine Chance. Sein Gegner besaß zwei Zauberstäbe und er keinen, weswegen es für den arroganten Rumtreiberführer ein Leichtes war ihn mit einem Fesselfluch an den Stuhl zu nageln. Jedoch nur seine Hände, sodass Severus zumindest noch versuchen konnte den Anderen zu treten, welcher jedoch unbeeindruckt näher kam.

„Was willst du denn noch? Ich hab die Hausaufgaben doch für dich erledigt!“ James fing seine um sich tretenden Beine mit den Reflexen eines Suchers geschickt ein und hielt sie fest. „Ach Sevilein. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich ungeschoren davonkommen lasse, oder? Schließlich hast du um die Zeit nichts mehr in der Bibliothek zu suchen.“

„Du ebenso wenig! Nimm deine Finger weg! W-was… was tust du da eigentlich?“ Sein Mitschüler hatte damit begonnen seine Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und ihn seiner Schuhe zu berauben. „Wonach sieht´s denn aus, hm? Leider kenn ich keinen Zauber, der die Kleidung verschwinden lässt. Darum muss ich das von Hand erledigen. Jetzt… halt endlich still, Snifelus.“

„Oh ja, wirklich schade. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass in einem dieser unzähligen Bücher der richtige Zauber zu finden ist.“ Snape war es sehr unangenehm die fremden Hände an sich zu fühlen. Potter hatte ihm bereits Socken und Schuhe ausgezogen, und begann jetzt mit der Knopfleiste seiner Schulrobe. Das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen, oder?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Kapitel 02/06~~~

 

„Oh ja, wirklich schade. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass in einem dieser unzähligen Bücher der richtige Zauber zu finden ist.“ Snape war es sehr unangenehm die fremden Hände an sich zu fühlen. Potter hatte ihm bereits Socken und Schuhe ausgezogen, und begann jetzt mit der Knopfleiste seiner Schulrobe. Das konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen, oder?

„Stimmt wahrscheinlich. Aber wie du sicher weißt, ist eher Remus derjenige von uns vier, der gerne liest. Ich werde mich bei ihm mal erkundigen, vielleicht kennt er ja den richtigen Spruch. Aber vorerst erledige ich es auf die altmodische Art. Hach, ich wünschte ich könnte morgen Madame Prices Gesicht sehen!“

Schwärmerisch grinsend pellte er den Slytherin aus der Robe hinaus. Dann folgte das Shirt. Um Snape dieser Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen, musste er seine Fesseln für einen Augenblick lösen. Natürlich begann daraufhin ein heftiges Gerangel was damit endete, dass James sich einfach auf Snapes Schoß setzte, weit nach vorne beugte und ihm die Arme hinterm Rücken verknotete.

Snape gab ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich. „Hallo? Ist da wer?“, erklang eine argwöhnische Stimme hinter ihnen. Der Hausmeister, Argus Filch, betrat die Bibliothek. Geistesgegenwärtig griff James nach seinem Tarnumhang und warf ihn über sich und seinen Gefangenen. Regungslos verharrten sie, bis sich Schritte leise entfernten und sie sicher sein konnten, wieder allein zu sein. 

So schnell konnte James gar nicht gucken, da hatte sich Snape seiner unerwünschten Last entledigt. Der Sucher kam mit einem dumpfen Aufprall, der ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen presste, auf dem Boden auf. Überrumpelt schaute er nach oben zu Snape, der oberkörperfrei, leicht außer Atem und mit zornigem Funkeln in den dunklen Augen vor ihm stand. 

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sich der Slytherin beider Zauberstäbe bemächtigen konnte.  
Der Rumtreiber glaubte, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Snape beugte sich gefährlich nah zu ihm herab, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

„Spielst du gerne Schach?“, fragte er unvermittelt mit eisiger Stimme. James fühlte sich von der Frage leicht verarscht. „Häh?“, machte er nicht sonderlich eloquent. „Wenn schon, heißt das Wie bitte. Und du hast mich schon verstanden, Potter.“

Der am Boden Liegende befand es als nicht sonderlich ratsam, in seiner Situation blöde Sprüche zu klopfen, also beantwortete er die seltsame Frage einfach. „Klar, meistens mit Remus. Leider verliere ich immer. Wieso, willst du mich jetzt zu einem Spiel herausfordern? Ich wäre dir bestimmt kein würdiger Gegner.“

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Aber nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du überhaupt weißt, wie ein Schachbrett aussieht. Ich habe daran gezweifelt, aber du hast mich positiv überrascht. Nun stelle dir vor: Würde man jedes Feld eines Schachbretts exponentiell mit Weizenkörnern belegen, also auf das erste Feld ein Korn, auf das zweite Feld zwei, auf das dritte wiederum doppelt so viele, also vier, falls diese Rechenaufgabe zu anspruchsvoll für dich ein sollte, und so weiter, würde man insgesamt 18 446 744 073 709 551 616 Weizenkörner brauchen. Das ist eine ziemlich große Zahl, nicht wahr?

Snape griff nach seiner Robe und warf sie sich über. Noch immer mit dem Zauberstab auf James zielend, sammelte er auch seine restlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Er nahm den Aufsatz, den er für den Gryffindor schreiben musste, und legte ihm den verblüfften James auf den Oberkörper.

„Und nun ruf dir die Zahl einmal in Erinnerung. Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, hat sie ein beachtliches Ausmaß. Doch sie wäre immer noch nicht groß genug, um zu verdeutlichen wie sehr ich dich hasse, Potter. Und doch werde ich mich nicht an dir rächen. Denn ich habe die Hoffnung, dass du irgendwann einmal dein Gewissen entdecken wirst, und wenn es soweit ist, wird es Strafe genug für dich sein.“

Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte zielstrebig zum Ausgang. An der Tür angekommen, ließ er den fremden Zauberstab achtlos fallen, und verschwand. Nicht nur den Stab ließ er zurück, sondern auch einen nachdenklichen Mitschüler.

_ _ _

 

Am nächsten Morgen im Zaubertrankunterricht, haderte James mich sich und der Welt. Es kam ihm irgendwie falsch vor, den von Snape ergaunerten Aufsatz abzugeben. Der plötzliche Sinneswandel nervte ihn noch viel mehr. Merlin sei Dank würde er die Hausaufgaben erst am Ende der Stunde abgeben müssen, so hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Doch ihm war klar, dass es auch nicht viel brachte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht schon darüber nachgedacht. Na gut, eigentlich eher über Snape. James war aufgefallen, dass der Slytherin ihn noch nie von sich aus angegriffen hatte, und das, obwohl er allen Grund dazu hatte.

Auch gestern Nacht nicht, wo James ihn doch noch nicht einmal hätte verpetzen können, ohne zu verraten, dass er sich nach Sperrstunde herumgetrieben hatte. Aber nichts. Sogar den Aufsatz hatte Snape ihm dagelassen. Der Gryffindor suchte nach möglichen Beweggründen dafür.

Entweder war Snape einfach nur ein von Grund auf netter Kerl, oder er verhielt sich Lily zu Liebe so. Na ja, das mit dem „Von Grund auf“ wirkte etwas übertrieben. Aber seit dem Vorfall mit dem Schwebezauber, bei dem Snape das rothaarige Mädchen beleidigt hatte, sprachen sie doch gar nicht mehr miteinander und so musste Snape sich ihretwillen nicht wie ein verdammter Pazifist verhalten.

In Gedanken versunken, beobachtete er diesen. Konzentriert arbeitete er an seinem Trank. Was James eigentlich auch tun sollte. Doch lieber sah er dem Anderen dabei zu, und fragte sich, warum er den Jungen seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hasste.

Er war anders, zählte er auf. Er sah einfach anders aus, verhielt sich anders, ging anders, dachte anders, aß anders, arbeitete anders und passte einfach nirgends dazu. Ein richtiger Außenseiter, wie er im Buche stand. Weswegen er wohl auch so viel von diesen Dingern hielt. James hatte nie viel fürs Lesen übrig gehabt.

Und auch nicht viel für Severus Snape. Dabei hatte er gar kein Recht darauf. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Snapes Andersartigkeit ihn am Anfang eher fasziniert, als abgestoßen. Seine Eltern sorgten schon im frühen Alter ihres Sohnes für eine tolerante Erziehung. Weswegen er sogar mit einem Werwolf befreundet war.

Das eigentliche Problem stellte Lily dar. Doch auch das konnte James eigentlich abharken. Er selbst, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die ihm so verhasste Freundschaft zwischen seiner Flamme und Snape in die Brüche ging.

Snape stellte keine Gefahr mehr da. So war es doch ein Leichtes, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben, und somit sein wiedererwachtes, ständig nörgelndes Gewissen, zu beruhigen. Und damit konnte er gleich anfangen, indem er Slughorn von seinem Abschreiben erzählte. Darüber würde sich bestimmt auch Lily freuen, die ihre Anfeindungen nicht ausstehen konnte.

So in sich gekehrt, bekam er das Ende der Stunde erst gar nicht mit. Doch als sein Zaubertranklehrer schließlich vor ihm stand und freundlich nach den Hausaufgaben bat, wurde er aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. 

„Ähm…“, begann er zögernd, „ich habe die Hausaufgaben leider nicht gemacht, Professor Slughorn.“

„Wieso, da liegen sie doch.“, wiedersprach sein Lehrer überrascht. James wand sich ungemütlich auf seinem Stuhl. „Die habe ich nicht selbst geschrieben. Ich…habe Snape dazu gezwungen, sie mir zu schreiben.“

Betreten sah er nach unten. Er spürte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen, traute sich aber nicht, zu ihm zu blicken. „Aber ich habe erkannt, dass das, was ich getan habe, falsch ist und ich möchte mich…möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, Sir.“

Er mied auch den Blick seiner Freunde, vor allem den von Sirius. Professor Slughorn räusperte sich. „Nun, dann sollten Sie sich aber nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Mister Snape, wie ich finde.“

Das hatte James befürchtet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Sein inneres Mantra wiederholend „Ich tue das alles für Lily. Nuuur für Liiiiily“, hob er den Kopf und starrte in unergründliche schwarze Tiefen.

„Es tut mir leid…Sna…Se-Severus.“, brachte er hervor. Wenn ihm DAS kein Date mit Lily beschaffte, dann würde er tatsächlich aufgeben. Snape antwortete nicht, sondern schaute ihn nur durchdringend an. Irgendwie schien James´ Gewissen noch nicht zufriedengestellt zu sein.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf Ihre Ehrlichkeit, Mister Potter. Aber ungestraft kommen Sie mir natürlich dennoch nicht davon. Ich wünsche, dass sie morgen Abend um Acht in meinem Büro erscheinen, und den Aufsatz nachholen.“

James nickte ergeben. Was soll´s, ließ er halt einmal das Quiddich-Training ausfallen… Sirius würde ihn killen! Es klingelte zum Stundenende. Snape war der erste, der den Raum verließ. Er dematerialisierte sich schneller, als Lily James einen Korb geben könnte. 

Doch heute war es anders. Auf den Weg in die Große Halle, er hatte Sirius, Remus und Peter einfach stehen gelassen, hörte er Lilys Stimme hinter sich rufen. Überrascht drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Danke fürs Warten“, keuchte die hübsche Gryffindor und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Was willst du denn?“, fragte er neugierig und Lily errötete leicht. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich das eben in Zaubertränke sehr erwachsen von dir fand.“

„Das ist schon alles?“, fragte James gespielt schmollend nach. Lily gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „So, und schon hast du den guten Eindruck wieder zerstört.“, maulte sie wenig überzeugend.

„Wirklich?“ James setzte den Hundeblick auf, den er sich bei Sirius abgeschaut hatte. „Nein, noch hast du eine Chance verdient.“, beschwichtigte ihn das Mädchen lachend. Auf einmal wurde sie wieder ernster. „James, ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir am Wochenende etwas zusammen unternehmen.“

Der Sucher grinste verschmitzt. „Gerne. Treffen wir uns nach dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum?“ Nebenbei fragte er sich, warum sich die Freude, sein langjähriges Ziel erreicht zu haben, so gar nicht wirklich einstellen wollte. Ganz einfach, er hatte es sich nicht richtig verdient. Lily nickte lächelnd, was sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machen ließ. Vielleicht würde er sich nach seiner Strafarbeit besser fühlen.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Kapitel 03/06~~~

 

Nachdenklich saß James vor seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz. Das hießt, es hatte sein Verwandlungsaufsatz werden sollen. Doch stattdessen prangte eine Zahl mitten auf dem Blatt, zusammen mit noch anderem Gekritzel. Alles, nur nichts, was mit Verwandlung zu tun hatte.

Er malte Schnörkel um die Zahl und unterstrich sie mehrfach.

18 446 744 073 709 551 616 stand da. Sie bestand aus zwanzig Ziffern. Wenn man die Zahl als Wort aufschrieb, also Achtzehntrillionen vierhundertsechsundvierzigbilliarden siebenhundertvierundvierzigbillionen dreiundsiebzigmilliarden siebenhundertneunmillionen fünfhunderteinundfünfzigtausend sechshundertsechszehn, so hatte es 192 Buchstaben. Es war eine gewaltige Zahl, die eine noch gewaltigere Menge darstellte.

Mehr als er Sterne am Himmel sehen konnte.  
Mehr, als er Zellen im Körper besaß.  
Mehr als alle Sekunden, die er am Leben wär, selbst wenn er hundertfünfzig Jahre alt werden würde.  
Mehr, als er Borsten an seinem Besen hatte.  
Aber nicht genug, um Snapes Hass auf ihn auszudrücken.

James schaute zur Uhr. Gleich müsste er sich auf den Weg machen, um noch pünktlich bei Slughorn zu erscheinen. Obwohl er seine Freunde am gestrigen Tag hatte stehen lassen und noch nicht mit ihnen über seine Bewegründe gesprochen hatte, warfen sie ihm alle mitleidige Blicke zu und verteilten großzügig aufbauende Schulterklopfer.

„Lass dich nicht vergiften und komm in einem Stück wieder.“, schärfte ihm Sirius ein und mit einem Grinsen verabschiedeten sie sich.

Vor Slughorns Bürotür angekommen, atmete James einmal tief durch und klopfte. Ein „Herein“ ertönte und James betrat den Raum. „Guten Abend“, grüßte er leise, doch höflich und trat näher zu Slughorns Schreibtisch. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Snape erblickte, der neben dem Tränkelehrer saß und sich zusammen mit ihm über irgendwelche Notizen beugte. Der Gryffindor spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust und er vermutete dahinter sein Gewissen, welches es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn permanent zu piesacken. Schlimmer als Remus, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Doch sein Gewissen schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Ah, Mister Potter. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Ich bin begeistert. Oder sollte ich eher besorgt sein?“, scherzte der Professor gutmütig. „Wie Sie ja sicher wissen, werden Sie nun Ihre Hausaufgabe nachholen. Haben Sie das benötigte Material dabei?“

James hob seine Tasche an, um zu Bejahen. Slughorn nickte zufrieden. „Dann kann es ja losgehen. Leider bin ich zurzeit sehr beschäftigt. Ich werde mich also in mein Labor zurückziehen. Falls sie eine Frage haben, wenden Sie sich an Mister Snape. Er hat sich bereiterklärt, Ihr Nachsitzen zu überwachen, während ich abwesend bin.“

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf, genauso wie Slughorn selbst. „Wenn Sie mich brauchen, Sie wissen wo Sie mich finden. Holen Sie mich, wenn Sie fertig mit I  
hrem Aufsatz sind.“

Angesprochener nickte mechanisch. Er ließ sich an dem Schreibtisch für Schüler, den der Zaubertranklehrer extra für Nachsitzer im Büro zu stehen hatte, fallen und kramte seine Materialen hervor. Pergament, eine Feder, ein Tintenfässchen, mehrere Bücher. Ein paar der Pergamente waren schon beschrieben, diese sortierte er aus und machte sich anschließend gleich an die Arbeit.

Snape setze sich wortlos neben ihn. So verging die erste halbe Stunde schweigend. In dieser Zeit brachte James…drei Sätze zu Stande. Wie sollte man sich denn auch bitteschön konzentrieren, wenn der Slytherin einem auf die Pelle rückte.

Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, ließ er zu, dass Snape ihm das Pergament aus den Händen nahm. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue überflog er das Geschriebene. „Hey“, empörte sich James nicht sonderlich überzeugend, als sein Mitschüler das Pergament einfach zuammenknüllte und hinter sich warf.

„Das“, begann er mit emotionsloser Stimme, „ist definitiv der armsehnlichste Versuch einen Zaubertrankaufsatz zu schreiben, der mir je untergekommen ist.“

Statt wütend zu werden, brachte er nur ein klägliches Lächeln zu Stande. „Ich weiß.“, seufzte er niedergeschlagen. „Hast du denn vorher keine Stoffsammlung gemacht? Dir nicht einmal Stichpunkte rausgesucht?“, fragte Snape fast schon entsetzt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nö, ich mach das mehr so nach Gefühl.“ Flüsternd wiederholte Snape seine Worte. „Er macht es nach Gefühl“, etwas lauter: „Dass du dich noch nicht in die Luft gejagt hast, ist mir ein wahres Rätsel. Gib mir mal das Buch.“

In nicht einmal mehr fünf Minuten hatte dieses schwarzhaarige, giftsprühende Genie eine Stichpunktsammlung von eineinhalb Seiten vollgeschrieben, mit der man sich wirklich blicken lassen konnte. „Hier“ Snape reichte sie ihm. „wenn du daraus einen zusammenhängenden Text machst, wird es sicher eine gute Note.“

James seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. „Da hätte ich ja genauso gut den Aufsatz, den du mir komplett geschrieben hast, abgeben können.“, murrte er.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß doch sowieso, dass du das alles nur gemacht hast, um Lily zu beeindrucken. Das schlechte Gewissen kaufe ich dir nicht ab.“

„Wenn es doch nur so wäre.“, seufzte James kläglich. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Ohne Emotionen, einfach neutral und ruhig. Doch das gehörte nicht gerade zu James´ Stärken und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm der Kragen platzte. 

„Du bist so nett.“, warf er Snape aufgebracht vor.

„Ist das jetzt ein Verbrechen, oder was?“, gab dieser nur ruhig zurück.

„Wie kannst du nur so nett zu mir sein, wenn du so für mich empfindest.“

„Wenn ich wie für dich empfinde? Drück dich bitte klarer aus, du bist nicht zu verstehen, Potter.“

James schrie auf und griff nach dem Pergament, auf dem eigentlich sein Verwandlungsaufsatz hätte stehen sollen. Mit einer aggressiven Geste deutete er auf die vermaledeite Zahl, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließ.

„Da!“, machte er. „Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?“

„Du nicht?“

„Nein. Ich hasse dich nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Das heißt, früher schon. Du warst für mich ein Niemand, bei dem es egal ist, wie man ihn behandelt. Kennst du den Spruch: „Was du nicht willst, das man dir tu, das füg auch keinem Andern zu?“ Niemals würde ich wollen, das man mir das antäte, was ich dir angetan habe, doch du… du warst ja nur Snivelus, mit dem kann man es ja machen. Aber wer eine so große Zahl kennt, der ist groß genug jemand zu sein. Und nun bist du jemand für mich und ich werde dir niemals wieder etwas antun, was ich nicht will, was man mir antut. Darum hasse ich dich nicht. Weil ich nicht will, dass du mich hasst.“

James holte nach dieser Ansprache ersteinmal tief Luft. Er war ganz außer Atem. Das also war es, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm mitteilen wollte. Das, was die ganze Zeit an die Luft wollte. James fühlte sich richtig befreit, es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich mit meiner Aussage so durcheinander zu bringen.“, sagte Snape überrascht und mit undeutbarem Funkeln in den Augen. 

Der Löwe fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die unbezwingbare Mähne. „Ich auch nicht. Aber damit hast du mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nie von dir aus angegriffen hast, dich höchstens mal verteidigen wolltest und das war´s. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass du mit so großem Hass auf mich so respektvoll mit mir umgehst, während ich dir aus einer kleinen Eifersucht heraus das Leben zur Hölle mache.“

Sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn. „DU warst eifersüchtig auf MICH? Weswegen? Lily?“ James nickte niedergeschlagen, während er zusehen konnte, wie in Snape der Zorn wuchs.

„Du hast haufenweise Freunde, bist ein begnadeter Quiddichspieler, du hast Eltern die dich lieben, bist wohlhabend, gutaussehend und dir fällt so gut wie alles einfach so in den Schoß. Ich habe nichts davon. Das einzig Schöne in meinem Leben war Lily. Und sie wolltest du mir wegnehmen, obwohl du sonst alles hast? Jetzt habe ich noch nicht mal mehr meine beste Freundin.“

Schuld traf ihm mit einer Wucht in den Magen, wie es eine Armada von Klatschern nicht geschafft hätte, als sich in Snapes Augen Tränen bildeten.

„Ich habe nie gewusst, warum du so ungerecht zu mir bist, noch ungerechter als zu den anderen Slytherins, versteht sich. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, du bist wie alle anderen, die mich wegen meiner…nun ja, Skurrilität hassen. Dabei war es die ganze Zeit nur wegen Lily. Diese Schlussfolgerung liegt eigentlich ziemlich nahe, aber ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, da ich für Lily nicht so empfinde, wie du. Allgemein halte ich…äh, nicht viel von Mädchen in DEM Sinne, wenn du verstehst.“

Aufgelöst saß er da, und zu den rotgeweinten Augen gesellten sich rote Flecken der Scham in seinem Gesicht. Er atmete zitternd ein, und schaute dann mit herzzerreißendem Blick zu James.

„W-wenn ich nicht mit Lily befreundet gewesen wäre, und du damit keinen Grund gehabt hättest, auf mich eifersüchtig zu sein…meinst du, wir wären…wären vielleicht Freunde geworden?“

James antwortete nicht. Entweder würde er sich jetzt übergeben, oder Snape einfach in seine Arme ziehen. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen, da fällte sein Körper sie schon ganz von alleine für ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Kapitel 04/06~~~

 

Stumm wie ein Fisch und steif wie ein Brett lehnte er sich vor und zog den Kleineren in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, die auch sofort erwidert wurde. Seinen Hassmitschüler hin und her wiegend, dachte James über eine mögliche Erwiderung nach.

Bedächtig legte er seine Worte zurecht. „Ich denke“, begann er zögernd „dass am Anfang die Häuserrivalität zwischen uns gestanden hätte“ Er drückte Snape noch enger an sich, als dieser leise schluchzte, „aber irgendwann ganz bestimmt. Wie könnte man deinem bissigen Humor und deiner, wie nanntest du es? …Skurrilität widerstehen?“

Snape löste sich von ihm und sah ihn ungläubig an. Zaghaft bildete sich ein Lächeln auf den bleichen Zügen. „Ich hasse dich“, murmelte er träge und vergrub sein Gesicht in James´ Halsbeuge. 

„Waaaarum glaube ich dir das jetzt nicht?“, überlegte James grinsend, während er dem Jungen in seinem Arm durch das Haar strich.

„Liegt es daran, dass du dich gerade so eng an mich kuschelst? Oder daran, dass du gerade zum ersten Mal, seit ich dich kenne, gelächelt hast? Ooooder, vielleicht daran, dass du mir geradeeben gebeichtet hast, dass du nicht auf Mädchen stehst?“

Ruckartig hob Snape den Kopf, und haute ihn damit gegen James Kinn. „Autsch“, entfuhr es dem Sucher der Gryffindor-Quiddichmannschaft. „Du hast wirklich einen richtigen Dickschädel, Severus.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten?“, fauchte der Kleinere und versuchte sich aus James Armen zu winden, der das aber überhaupt nicht gerne zulassen wollte. „Wie kannst du nur daran denk…hast du mich gerade Severus genannt?“

James musste über die verdutzte Miene des Slytherins lauthals lachen. „Ja, ich habe dich gerade Severus genannt. Das ist schließlich dein Name, oder nicht?“, wollte er schmunzelt wissen.

Snape, nein, Severus nickte sprachlos. Etwas widerwillig ließ er sich wieder in die Arme des Größeren ziehen. James strich mit den Lippen über die Wange des Anderen, bis er an seinem Ohr ankam. 

„Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass du auf mich stehst. Du bist bestimmt einer der Wenigen, der das nicht tut.“, flüsterte er gönnerhaft und hauchte einen Kuss auf das Ohrläppchen vor ihm. Er wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, als er den nächsten Satz aussprach:

„Aber ich hoffe es natürlich.“ Eine Sekunde lang hielt die Welt an und lauschte. Doch es war totenstill. James fragte sich, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Doch diese Frage ergab keinen Sinn, er war in Bezug auf Severus schon immer, von Anfang an zu weit gegangen. Da zählte einmal mehr doch gar nicht, oder?

Sein Atem stockte, als der andere Junge endlich antwortete. Mit einer Gegenfrage: „Warum hoffst du das?“, hauchte er in die Stille hinein. James blieb eine Zeit lang stumm, so als hätte er vorhin beschlossen seine Zunge zu verschlucken. Ihm fiel auf, wie dünn der Slytherin eigentlich war und befand, dass es mit so einer geringen Last auf dem Arm geradezu lächerlich einfach war, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Er küsste Severus. Einfach so. Mitten auf den Mund. Nur kurz, nicht lang genug um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten. So hatte er wenigstens gedacht, doch zu spät. 

„Ich hoffe es, da ich gestern von Remus gelernt habe, wie man Jemanden nur mit Magie seiner Kleidung entledigt. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ihn das fragen werde.“, wisperte James an den Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Aber dieses Mal hast du doch nicht vor, ihn gegen mich zu verwenden, oder?“, erwiderte Severus kaum hörbar. Er legte unsicher die Hand in James´ Nacken und wirkte in dem Augenblick so unfassbar anziehend, dass James sich wunderte warum er ihm die Kleider nicht einfach vom Leibe riss. Es würde bestimmt nicht länger dauern, als mit dem Zauber. 

Und schöner war es auch. Romantischer. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Niemals wieder, werde ich einen Zauber gegen dich verwenden. Auch diesen nicht. Wozu habe ich denn zwei gesunde Hände?“

Im nächsten Augenblick nützten ihm seine Hände, genauso wie der gesamte Rest der Arme, seine Beine, sein Gehirn, sein alles nichts mehr, denn Severus küsste ihn nun von sich aus und er hatte das Gefühl unwiderruflich in etwas Geleeartiges verwandelt worden zu sein. Der Glückliche hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass Severus auch in Verwandlung so begabt war wie in Zaubertränke. Oha, anscheinend hatte er noch viele weitere Talente des Slytherins verkannt. 

Zum Beispiel seine Fähigkeit jemanden mit den sanftesten und unsichersten Küssen, der großen weiten Welt, um den Verstand zu bringen. Nichts zurücklassend, als einen in Glückshormonen und Erregung schwimmenden James Potter.

Dieser war froh, seine Zunge doch nicht verschluckt zu haben, sonst könnte er jetzt nicht mit ihr über diese köstlichen Lippen lecken. Severus keuchte überrascht in den Kuss und machte James damit noch glücklicher über diesen Umstand. Kann es Jemanden geben, der je glücklicher darüber gewesen war, eine Zunge zu besitzen? Wohl kaum.

Als er in die Mundhöhle des anderen eindrang, war er sich damit zu hundertzehn Prozent sicher. Der Kuss blieb die ganze Zeit langsam und sanft, nicht ohne Leidenschaft, nur ohne Tempo. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, und wenn nicht, nahmen sie sich die einfach.

Severus saß rittlings auf seinem Schoß und presste sich arg eng an ihn. Es war für sie Beide ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl die Härte des Anderen an sich zu spüren. Wo kamen die denn überhaupt her? Nicht drüber nachdenken, James hatte wichtigeres zu tun! Der Gryffindor hätte seine Zunge beinahe doch noch verschluckt, als der Junge auf seinen Oberschenkeln damit begann, sich an ihm zu reiben. 

Fahrig griff er nach Severus´ Hüften, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Den Kuss unterbrachen sie zu ihrem Leidwesen, aber sonst wären sie gemeinsam erstickt. Sie benötigten alle Luft die sie kriegen konnten, um den Gefühlen, die über sie hereinbrachen, akustisch Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen stürzte sich James auf den verlockend bleichen Hals vor ihm. Seine Zähne traute er sich nicht zu benutzen, doch auch das Bearbeiten einer Halsschlagader nur mit den Lippen übte seinen Reiz aus.

Seine Hände hatte er schon lange von den schmalen Hüften genommen. Severus schaffte es auch ohne sein Zutun mit unübertreffbarer Effizienz ihn mit seinen Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Stattdessen geisterten die geschickten Finger des Suchers nun über die Knopfleiste der Schulrobe mit dem Slytherinabzeichen auf der Brust.

Zögernd öffnete er Knopf um Knopf und konnte ein gereiztes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er die vielen noch verschlossenen Knöpfe darunter erblickte. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Geschenk bekam, so konnte er nicht erwarten, es auszupacken. Darum riss er das Papier auch immer auf, anstatt sich Zeit für die Vorfreude zu nehmen.

Severus, der seinen ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lachte auf. Seine Stimme klang dabei rau und dunkel, als wäre sie die letzten Minuten erwachsen geworden und hätte sich nie mit solchen Lappalien wie dem Stimmbruch auseinandersetzen müssen.

„Dass du jemals fast vor Ungeduld platzen würdest, nur weil es so lange dauert meine hochgeschlossene Kleidung zu entfernen, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. So oder so, kommt mir das Ganze hier ziemlich surreal vor. Wie ein Traum.“

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als James genug Haut freigelegt hatte, um seine Brust liebkosen zu können. „Hast du etwa schon einmal so etwas geträumt?“, hauchte der Gryffindor schelmisch grinsend und streifte die Robe und das Hemd darunter von den schmalen Schultern.

Seine Finger hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt und die beiden Kleidungsstücke so in einem rekordverdächtigen Tempo geöffnet. Er spürte wie sich eine feingliedrige Hand in seinem Haar vergrub, als er mit den Fingernägeln über einen kleinen dunklen Nippel strich.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort. Sonst höre ich auf.“, drohte James mit zitternder Stimme, was den erwünschten Effekt abschwächte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“, presste der Slytherin hervor. „So einer verrückten Illusion hätte ich mich nie hingegeben. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir das hier wirklich tun.“

Sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken lassend, ließ er von der verlockenden Knospe ab und versuchte sich am Gürtel seiner kleinen Skurrilität. „Glaub mir, vor nicht einmal fünfzehn Minuten hätte ich mir dies hier auch nicht vorstellen können. Allein für einen einzigen Gedanken auch nur in diese Richtung, hätte ich mich verrückt erklären lassen. Aber nun könnte mich nicht einmal der liebe Merlin höchstpersönlich davon abhalten, dir diese lästige Hose auszuziehen.“

Der Gürtel verschwand ins Ungewisse und James begann zuerst einmal damit, seine Hände unter den Hosenbund zu schieben. Nur an den Seiten, alle verfänglichen Stellen auslassend. Er streichelte die knochigen Hüften entlang, was dem kleineren Jungen eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen bescherte. 

Severus´ Hose saß ohne den Gürtel so locker, dass er die Hände bis zu den Innenseiten dieser bebenden Oberschenkel schieben konnte. Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schultern und eine rosa Zunge, die über trocken gewordene Lippen leckte, lockte James von ihr zu kosten.

Der Gryffindor unterbrach den atemraubenden Kuss nur, um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ihm war so heiß, er glaubte zu schmelzen. Die Lippen wieder auf die von Severus legend, warf er das Kleidungsstück achtlos hinter sich. Zögernd legten sich schmale Hände auf seine Brust und fuhren sie erkundend auf und ab. 

James seufzte glücklich in den Kuss hinein und er murrte leise, als Severus den Lippenkontakt abbrach. Aber gleich darauf, wurde er für diese Entbehrung belohnt. Gierig leckte die Zunge dieser talentierten kleinen Schlange seinen Hals hinab, glitt über das Schlüsselbein weiter zu einer der erigierten Brustwarzen. Ein unglaublich intensiver Blick aus schwarzen Tiefen traf ihn, dann stülpte sich eine feuchte Hitze über die gerötete Stelle. 

Mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen bearbeitete Severus seinen knallharten Nippel und James unterdrückte die aufkeimenden Schreie, indem er sich auf die Fingerknöchel biss. Lange hielt er diese süße Folter nicht mehr aus. Severus schrie erschrocken, als James ihn unter den Armen packte und vor sich auf den Tisch setzte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang sahen sie sich nur an. Stockend hob der Gryffindor eine Hand und legte sie oberhalb des Bauchnabels auf die weiße Haut. Zärtlich strich er tiefer und sie Beide hielten die Luft an, als sich die unsicheren Finger auf eine harte Beule in der geöffneten schwarzen Stoffhose legten.

Auf dem Schüler-Schreibtisch in Slughorns Büro saß nun ein sechszehnjähriger schwarzhaariger Junge und kaute unbeholfen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sein Geschlecht zuckte der Berührung entgegen und seine sonst so bleichen Wangen röteten sich stark.

„Wie weit…darf ich gehen?“, fragte James leise aber mit durchdringender Stimme, die vor Erregung leicht rau klang. Severus beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen unglaublich sanften Kuss, der ihn Sternchen sehen ließ. 

„Bitte. Geh zu weit. Lass…uns zu weit gehen, ich glaub, das könnte mir jetzt gefallen.“

„Es könnte dir also gefallen, hm? Was denn? Das hier?“ Mit einem Schmunzeln huschten seine neugierigen Hände hinten in die Hose und legten sich fest um die runden Pobacken im Inneren. Severus keuchte erschrocken und drückte seine Stirn benommen gegen die von James.

James lachte leise in sich hinein und zog seinen rechten Arm zurück. Die Finger seiner linken Hand blieben wo sie waren und kneteten das weiche Fleisch. Die restlichen Fünf liebkosten das schmale, vor Erregung glänzende Gesicht und dort besonders die rotgeküssten Lippen.

Severus öffnete den Mund und saugte den Zeigefinger hinein. Mit einem kaum hörbarem „Plopp“ glitt dieser wieder hinaus und James verschwendete keine Zeit. Der Slytherin bekam große Augen, als sich eine Fingerkuppe zwischen seine Spalte schlängelte und geduldig vor seinem Eingang verharrte.

„Bist du sicher, dass…“  
„Ja!“  
„Wie sicher?“


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Kapitel 05/06~~~

 

„Bist du sicher, dass…“  
„Ja!“  
„Wie sicher?“  
„…zu 18 446 744 073 709 551 616 ProzeAAAH!“

Das letzte Wort ging in einem heiseren Schrei unter, als James begann seinen Muskelring zu massieren. Eindringen tat er jedoch noch nicht, dafür war der Speichel des Slytherins (oder dessen Schlangengift?) nicht glitschig genug.

Der Kleinere warf den Kopf nach hinten und James drückte auch den Rest des Körpers sanft in die Richtung, sodass dieser auf dem Schreibtisch zum Liegen kam. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund ließ er zu, dass ihm die Hose samt Boxershorts ausgezogen wurde.

Nun lag er dort, splitterfasernackt und willig. James leckte sich über die Lippen, schnappte sich die Fußknöchel und spreizte die unendlich langen Beine. Severus errötete bis zum Haaransatz und auch seine Ohren glühten.

James nahm diesen Anblick eine berauschende Weile lang in sich auf und genoss es den verunsicherten, doch lustdurchtränkten Blick dieser schwarzen Seen zu erwidern. Nur widerwillig brach er den Augenkontakt ab und hielt nach etwas Ausschau, was er als provisorisches Gleitgel benutzen konnte. Er wollte der kleinen Schlange doch nicht wehtun.

Ihm fiel seine Tube Handcreme ein, die er immer in seiner Umhangtasche trug. Ein wenig divahaft kam er sich schon damit vor, aber heute würde er aus diesem „Kosmetikartikel“ über den sich Sirius immer lustig gemacht hatte, einen gewaltigen Nutzen ziehen.

Er angelte die Tube aus seinem Umhang, der über der Stuhllehne hing, hervor und schraubte den Deckel ab. Er war ein wenig nervös, sodass seine Finger zitterten und er den Schraubverschluss fallen ließ. Aber das kümmerte den Gryffindor wenig. Die Creme hatte eine geeignete, ja geradezu perfekte Konsistenz für das, war er vorhatte. Was er tatsächlich vorhatte, und das mit Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, dessen steinharte, dunkelrote Erregung betörend im Licht der Fackeln glänzte und ihn wohlmöglich dazu verleiten könnte… 

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hallte im Kerker wider, als sich eine feuchte Mundhöhle um sein Glied legte. Eine freche Zunge stippte gegen seine Eichel und drückte sich immer wieder gegen das pulsierende Fleisch.

Erste Lusttropfen bildeten sich im winzigen Schlitz an der Spitze und der mutige Gryffindor leckte sie ab. Die Flüssigkeit hatte einen Eigengeschmack, den er mit nichts vergleichen konnte. Es schmeckte nicht ekelig, aber gewöhnungsbedürftig. Auf jeden Fall waren es die animierenden Geräusche des anderen Jungen allemal wert, sich einem Würge-Reflex auszusetzen, wenn die Penisspitze des Slytherins an seinen Rachen stieß.

Finger zerrten an seinen Haaren, aber nicht kräftig genug, um ihm wehzutun. „Oh Merlin…hör besser auf, sonst wirst du deine Creme ewig nur für deine Hände benutzen können.“, warnte Severus keuchend. Auf die Wahrung reagierend, ließ er von der Erregung ab. 

Der Slytherin war leicht weggetreten und seine Atmung ging flach und unregelmäßig. James hatte währenddessen sein Interesse für die Handcremetube wiedererlangt und drückte ein bisschen davon auf seine Handfläche. 

Sie fühlte sich kühl und angenehm auf seiner Haut an. Er wartete, bis er Severus´ ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich spüren konnte. Der Kleinere sah angespannt dabei zu, wie er die Creme auf seinen Fingern verteilte und zwischen ihnen warm rieb.

Zart strich er immer wieder über das pralle Glied, damit dessen Besitzer sich etwas entspannte. So konnte er fast ungehindert mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen, was Severus mit einem kurzen Schrei quittierte. 

Fingernägel kratzten hörbar über da Holz des Tisches und leises Keuchen wurde lauter. James nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und weitete das enge Loch mit scherenartigen Bewegungen. Die Geräusche, die Severus dabei ausstieß, ließen ihn beinahe in seiner Hose kommen. Warum trug er dieses störende Kleidungsstück überhaupt noch?

Als Severus soweit geweitet war, das sogar ein dritter Finger Platz fand, zog er sie allesamt wieder hinaus. Sein kleiner Slytherin hatte gar keine Zeit, darüber enttäuscht zu sein, denn James entledigte sich blitzschnell der überflüssigen Hose und setzte seine Penisspitze an seinem Eingang an.

Er schob sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor und verharrte dann atemlos. Severus ließ nach wenigen Sekunden alle Anspannung von sich fallen und mit einem Ruck, war er ganz in ihm. Vereinigt und zu Stein erstarrt sahen sie sich an. Vertrauensvolle Blicke ließen sein Herz höher schlagen und der Gryffindor begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Laut stöhnend zog er sich wieder zurück, nur um noch tiefer in diese heiße Enge stoßen zu können. Sein Partner schien keine Schmerzen zu haben, wirkte aber auch nicht übermäßig beeindruckt, bis…ja, bis James den Stoßwinkel änderte und Severus´ Prostata streifte.

Der Kleinere bäumte sich auf und stieß einen erregten Schrei aus. James nutze die Gelegenheit, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen, hatte er ein gewisses Gespür für die Sache entwickelt und traf den Punkt, der Severus Sterne sehen ließ, nun jedes Mal.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich und erstickten das genussvolle Stöhnen. Pergamentblätter, Feder und Tintenfass mussten während der verwegenen Aktion dran glauben, doch das kümmerte keinen der Beiden. 

Als James merkte, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, griff er zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste die pochende Erektion des Anderen. Nach den ersten Pumpbewegungen kam Severus auch schon schubweise in seiner Hand, seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und engten James nur noch mehr ein. Er brauchte nur noch zwei Stöße, um seiner kleinen Skurrilität zu folgen.

Erschöpft sanken sie auf den Tisch zurück. James schmiegte sich an Severus und dieser schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. So lagen sie da und atmeten schwer und schwitzten und fühlten den Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus nach.

Lange konnte James diese Zweisamkeit nicht genießen, denn nachdem sich der Slytherin ein wenig beruhigt hatte, versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu winden. „Was´n los, Severus?“, fragte er müde. „Was los ist? Du schläfst mir hier gleich ein, dabei müssen wir noch deinen Aufsatz fertig kriegen.“ Stöhnend vergrub James sein Gesicht an der unbehaarten Brust des unter ihm Liegenden.

„Ich will aber lieber noch ein bisschen kuscheln.“, murrte er und der Slytherin erstarrte in seinen Fluchtversuchen. „Du willst kuscheln? Mit MIR?“

„Ne, mit Du-weißt-schon-wem Höchstselbst. NATÜRLICH mit dir!“ Schnurrend zog er die schweißbenetzten Lippen dieser kleinen hochgiftigen Schlange zu sich heran. „…gut. Dann kuscheln wir eben erst noch ein bisschen.“, nuschelte Severus in den Kuss und gab sich nur zu gerne geschlagen.

„Du, James?“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile, nachdem sie den Kuss wieder unterbrochen hatten.

„…Ja?“

„Und jetzt?“

„Na gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann machen wir eben erstmal den Aufsatz fertig. Dass du in so einer Situation an Zaubertränke denken kannst.“, grummelte der Gryffindor verstimmt.

„Ich kann in jeder Situation an Zaubertränke denken. Aber das meinte ich damit nicht. Ich meine, wie geht es jetzt weiter. Du hast morgen ein Date mit Lily.“

James schien zu überlegen. „Was hältst du von einem Dreier?“, fragte er schließlich schmunzelnd.

„Nicht viel, Potter.“

„Damit habe ich schon gerechnet. Keine Ahnung.“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. Severus griff nach seinen Händen und küsste die Fingerspitzen. Sanft, doch durchdringend sahen ihn die schwarzen Augen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das jetzt weitergehen soll. Aber ich schlage vor, du gehst da morgen hin und hast einen schönen Tag mit Lily. Ich meine, du versuchst seit Jahren ein Date mit ihr klarzumachen. Wir haben uns vor diesem…Schäferstünden noch nicht einmal ausstehen können, darum ist es unnötig irgendwas zu überstürzen. Vielleicht war das hier einmal und nie wieder und nach diesem Abend ist alles wieder so, wie es vorher war. Ob mehr draus wird, zeigt die Zeit. Jetzt genießen wir fürs Erste die Stunden, die uns bleiben und was danach passiert, lassen wir auf uns zukommen. Das alles ist sowieso schon verrückt genug.“

Die Lippen, die diese kleine Rede gehalten hatten, ließen von seinen Fingern ab und sahen den Gryffindor auffordernd an. James schluckte trocken. „Du bist heute aber unkompliziert. Ja gut, lass uns jetzt erstmal den Aufsatz schreiben.“

Severus hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue. „Erstmal den Aufsatz? Nackt?“

James kam grinsend näher und strich dem Kleineren über den unbekleideten Po. „Ja genau, warum nicht?“ 

_ _ _

 

„Mister Potter, ich bin begeistert von Ihrer Arbeit. Und die haben Sie wirklich selbst geschrieben?“, fragte Slughorn und wedelte mit den Pergamentblättern vor James´ Nase herum. Dieser grinste verlegen. 

„Na ja, ohne Snapes Hilfe, hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Aber geschrieben, habe ich ihn und es steckt auch viel eigene Arbeit mit drin. Snape hat sozusagen für den Feinschliff gesorgt.“

„Dann bin ich zufrieden. Ihre Strafarbeit ist somit beendet und sie Beide können gehen. Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich.“

Das ließen sich James und Severus nicht zweimal sagen. Der Gryffindor suchte seine sieben Sachen zusammen und sie verschwanden eilends aus den Räumen ihres Zaubertrankprofessors. Etwas unbeholfen standen sie dann jedoch vor der Tür und blicken sich unsicher an.

„Tja…ich muss da hoch. Damit trennen sich unsere Wege.“, sagte James und fuhr sich durch das widerspenstige Haar. Severus kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und legte vorsichtig die Hände um seinen Nacken. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, bis ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen.

Ganz leicht, kaum vorhanden war der Kontakt zwischen ihnen. James durchfuhren Stromstöße und jagten als Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Er legte die Hände auf Severus´ Hüften und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Nicht ein einziges von 18 446 744 073 709 551 616 Weizenkörnern hätte jetzt noch zwischen sie gepasst.

Ihre Zungen blieben wo sie waren und nur die Lippen berührten sich. Wäre James von dem nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde zurückliegenden Akt nicht so erschöpft, hätte seine südliche Region sicher auch noch ein bisschen Spaß dran gehabt, doch so blieb der Kuss weitestgehend unschuldig. Auch wenn James seine Hände nicht von dem kleinen runden Hintern lassen konnte.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen zögernd wenige Schritte auseinander. Nur für den Fall, dass die eben erwähnte Erschöpfung nachließ. Lächelnd beugte sich Severus vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.

„Viel Spaß morgen mit Lily. Der heutige Abend hat mir gefallen. Auch wenn wir etwas zu weit gegangen sind. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich jetzt weniger hasse.“

James lächelte zurück und strich sich dabei über die geküsste Wange. „Waaarum glaub ich dir das jetzt nicht?“


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Kapitel 06/06~~~

 

„James, können wir los?“ Aufgeregt zupfte Lily an ihrer Bluse herum. James reichte ihr galant den Arm und sie harkte sich kichernd ein. So verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, schlenderten durch Korridore und traten schließlich nach draußen ins Freie.

Schweigend spazierten sie zum See und setzten sich dort auf einen großen, trockenen Stein. Das also war ihr erstes Date. James war aufgeregt und seine Hände schwitzten. Immer wieder warf er nervöse Blicke zu Lily. Ihre Haare schimmerten in der Morgensonne. 

„Also…“, begann der Rotschopf zögernd, „wie wär´s, wenn du mir mal erzählst, wie es zu deiner Sinneswandlung kam?“ Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und rückte vor Neugier ein kleines Stück näher.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte James ausweichend zurück und mied den Blick in ihre leuchtenden schwar…grünen Augen. Das Mädchen knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Warum hast du Professor Slughorn verraten, dass der Aufsatz nicht von dir war?“

„Bist du nur mit mir ausgegangen, um mir diese Frage zu stellen?“ Schelmisch grinste James ihr zu, und sie wurde leicht rot. „N-natürlich nicht.“, widersprach sie eilig. Der Gryffindor lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Es machte ihm eigentlich gar nichts aus, mit Lily darüber zu reden. Sie war eine gute Zuhörerin. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir hatten ein für ihn unfreiwilliges Zusammentreffen und da hat er mir was an den Kopf geworfen, was mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. Und nach reiflicher Überlegung habe ich dann gemerkt, dass ich Snape eigentlich ganz okay finde, und nur auf eure Freundschaft eifersüchtig war.“

Ihm fielen Bilder von gestern Abend ein und er musste verschmitzt grinsend feststellen, dass er Snape mehr als nur okay fand. Vor allem nackt. 

Diese Aussage machte die Rothaarige wohl wütend und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Da hatte sie ja auch allen Grund zu, schließlich war sie nicht sein Eigentum. „Du hast kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Außerdem brauchst du es auch gar nicht, er steht nicht auf Mädch…“ Im letzten Augenblick schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund und sah ihn erschrocken an. 

Da war ihre Zunge wohl schneller gewesen, als die vor Wut verrauchten Gedanken. Normalerweise waren Geheimnisse bei ihr sicher, doch ihr erstes Date mit James machte sie wohl ziemlich nervös.

Doch James winkte ab. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, er hat mir das schon gestern bei der Strafarbeit gebeichtet.“ Undzwar genauso unbeabsichtigt wie sie, schmunzelte der Gryffindor innerlich.

Lily schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Er hat dir, ausgerechnet DIR erzählt, dass er seit der Dritten in dich verknallt ist?“

James krachte rücklings von dem Felsen. Sein Weltbild sprang gleich hinterher und zerschellte auf dem Boden. „Er ist WAS?“, keuchte er und griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an den Kopf.  
Die Rothaarige vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Gott, ich bin so blöd. Wenn ich wütend bin, kommen die Worte einfach aus mir herausgesprudelt. Das war schon immer so und ich kann es nicht unterdrücken. Und du machst mich dauernd wütend. Warum gehe ich überhaupt mit dir aus? Severus wird mich umbringen! Und das aus gutem Grund.“

James konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen würde. Lily schon. Er stellte sich vor, sie tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Das fühlte sich gut an. Er stellte sich vor, ihr Kinn anzuheben und sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Das wäre bestimmt auch schön, aber das kribbelnde Gefühl ließ immer mehr nach. Die Vorstellungen würden ihm bestimmt immer gefallen, aber es reizte ihn nicht, sie in die Tat umzusetzen. Warum nicht? Lily war perfekt! Und das Perfekte war doch irgendwie langweilig. Er bevorzugte es…skurril.

„Lily, willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“, fragte James unvermittelt. Das rothaarige Mädchen sah auf und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Mann James! Das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Ich dachte, bei diesem Treffen könnte sich zwischen uns etwas entwickeln, aber ich merke, dass das nicht klappt. Nein James, ich will…ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein.“

Der Gryffindor legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Weißt du was? Ich auch nicht!“ Damit ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und stampfte wild entschlossen zum Schloss zurück. Lily brauchte einen Augenblick, um das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Dann blinzelte sie und rannte ihm hinterher.

„James, was hast du vor?“, rief sie, bevor sie ihn endlich einholte. „Ich suche nach Snape.“, gab er gerne zur Antwort und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Lily japste erschrocken auf. „W-was willst du von ihm? Hör mal, vergiss bitte einfach, was ich dir da eben erzählt habe. Lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe.“

Sie griff nach seinem Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. James löste sich sanft, jedoch bestimmt von ihr und schaute sie durchdringend an. „Lily, ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihm schon nichts schlimmes antun.“, versicherte er mit fester Stimme und musste sich dabei ein Grinsen verkneifen. 

Und gegen das, was ich ihm antue, wird er sicher nichts gegen haben, dachte er. Der Rotschopf schaute nicht sehr überzeugt. „Ich verspreche es dir.“ Ein tiefes Seufzen, ein vertrauensvoller Blick und Lily ließ ihn nach einem: „Aber ich warne dich, ich besitze Schuhe, deren Absatz waffenscheinpflichtig sein sollte. Also tu ja nichts Unüberlegtes, wenn dir ein gewisser Körperteil zwischen den Beinen lieb und teuer ist.“, gehen.

Mithilfe der Rumtreiberkarte, die er seit Tagen mit sich rumschleppte, machte er Severus schnell ausfindig. Und wo fand er ihn? Natürlich in der Bibliothek. Wo alles angefangen hatte. Kein weiterer Schüler hatte sich heute zu den staubigen Büchern verirrt und so waren sie ungestört.

Unaufgefordert setzte er sich zu dem Slytherin an den Tisch und wartete, bis er dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit besaß. „Solltest du nicht bei deinem Date sein?“, fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wir haben es frühzeitig beendet. Die liebe kleine Lily hat sich ein wenig über mich eschauffiert und, wie du eventuell weißt, hat sie dann ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk.“, begann er schlüpfrig grinsend. Severus verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, sagte aber nichts.

„Sie hat mir in ihrem Redeschwall etwas sehr Interessantes erzählt.“, begann er weiter, während er aufstand und um den Tisch herumging. Schwer atmend blieb er vor dem Objekt seiner Begierde stehen und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Kurz vor den sündigen Lippen hielt er inne.

„Und was hat sie dir erzählt, wenn ich fragen darf.“, hauchte Severus und sein warmer Atem streifte James´ Gesicht. Der Gryffindor erlaubte sich, kurz von den verführerischen Lippen zu kosten, bevor er eine Antwort formulierte:

„Das darf ich leider nicht weiterverraten, es war nämlich ein Geheimnis. Aber weil du es bist, um den sich das Geheimnis dreht, kann ich dir ja wenigstens einen Tipp geben.“

Er zog den Kleineren zu sich herauf und bettete seine Stirn auf dessen Schulter. „Dank Lilys Indiskretion, brauche ich nämlich nicht mehr zu glauben, dass du lügst, wenn du sagst, dass du mich hasst. Denn ich weiß jetzt, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Und zwar schon seit der dritten Klasse.“

Er konnte spüren, wie sich Severus versteife, sonst aber auf jegliche Reaktion verzichtete. „Bei Merlin, was glaubst du, warum ich hier in dieser alten stinkigen Bibliothek rumhänge, wenn ich doch mit einem der begehrtesten Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts am See sitzen könnte und Händchen halten?“

Ein seltsames Kribbeln machte sich bei dem nächsten Blick des Slytherins in ihm breit und es fühlte sich so an, als wäre er nicht mehr allein in seinem Kopf. Severus kam einen Schritt näher. Eine Zeit lang geschah nichts, bis: „Hast du schon einmal etwas von Legilimentik gehört?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. James konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, seine Stimme versagte wegen der Nähe.

„Es hätte mich auch überrascht. Nun, jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, worauf du hinaus willst und du kannst aufhören dir mögliche Erklärungen auszudenken. Sonst könnte es vielleicht noch peinlich werden. So peinlich wie eben, als du von dem Felsen geplumpst bist.“

„Woher weißt du dav…“, setzte James verwundert an, wurde aber von einem Kuss mit der gleichen Effektivität gestoppt, wie von einem Schweigezauber. James´ Knie zitterten und machten auf ihn auch sonst keinen besonders vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Deshalb ließ er sich auch auf einen Stuhl sinken und zog den Anderen auf seinen Schoß. „Ich glaub das nicht.“ Verwirrt strich Severus mit einem Finger über James´ Lippen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. James schloss glücklich die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

Noch nie hatte er sich in der Bibliothek so wohl gefühlt, wie am heutigen Tag.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilog

 

Lily hatte ihn am darauffolgenden Tag so lange gelöchert, bis er ihr schließlich jedes schmutzige Detail verraten hatte. Zuerst wollte sie es nicht glauben, doch James Gesicht, welches zum Schluss knallrot gefärbt war, hätte jeden überzeugt. Kreischend war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihnen gratuliert.

Sie hatten jedoch beschlossen, ihre „Beziehung“ oder was auch immer, vor den Anderen geheim zu halten. Zunächst würde James nämlich die Eingewöhnungsphase starten. Das hieß, er begann damit seinen Freunden, vor allem Sirius klar zu machen, dass jetzt leider Schluss war mit ihrem Lieblingsspiel „Snivelus ärgern“. Da hatte er mit seiner Aktion in Zaubertränke schon mal vorzeitig den ersten Stein ins Rollen gebracht.

Der zweite Punkt der Eingewöhnungsphase bestand darin, dass Severus James ganz offiziell Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben würde. Leider bestand seine liebe kleine Schlange tatsächlich darauf, in den Nachhilfestunden an seinem Zaubertrankwissen zu arbeiten. Das hatte James sich anders vorgestellt.

„Sirius, ich geh dann mal los. Bis später.“, verabschiedete sich James von seinem besten Freund und verließ den Schlafsaal. Der Black brummte ungehalten. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du ernsthaft Nachhilfe bei dieser Giftschleuder nimmst. Was kommt als nächstes, lädst du ihn schick zum Essen ein?“

James grinste in sich hinein. Ja, das würde als nächstes kommen, aber bis dahin hatte er noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Gut gelaunt schulterte er seine Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Severus hatte ihren Nachhilfeunterricht eigentlich in die Bibliothek lenken wollen, doch da musste man nach der Arbeit auf das Vergnügen verzichten, und so lernte es sich leider nicht sehr gut, befand James.

Er ging dreimal an der Wand vorbei. Severus war schon da und las sich konzentriert durch einen dicken Zaubertrankwälzer. Schon allein bei dem Anblick dieses Buches begannen James´ Augen zu schmerzen.

„Hi“, begrüßte er seinen Freund und setzte sich neben ihn. Ein kurzer, viiiiiiiiel zu kurzer Kuss folgte und James legte die Arme um den Lesenden. „Liest du eigentlich dauernd, wenn ich mal nicht da bin?“, wollte er neugierig wissen und pflanzte einen kleinen Schmatzer auf Severus´ Haaransatz.

„Nein, nicht immer. Manchmal spiele ich auch Schach gegen mich selbst.“, kam eine abwesende Antwort und der Slytherin war wieder kurz davor in seinem Buch abzutauchen. Das musste James aber verhindern.

„Hey“, protestierte Severus, als der Gryffindor ihm das Buch entwand. „Schach also, hm?“, murmelte er, während er das schwere Ding unauffällig hinter einem der vielen Sofas im Raum verschwinden ließ.

„Na, dann stell dir einmal vor: Würde man jedes Feld eines Schachbretts exponentiell mit Weizenkörnern belegen, also auf das erste Feld ein Korn, auf das zweite Feld zwei, auf das dritte wiederum doppelt so viele, also vier, und so weiter, würde man die Zahl 18 446 744 073 709 551 616 erhalten. Ja und wenn man diese Zahl hat, dann weiß man ungefähr, wie oft ich heute schon an dich gedacht habe.“

Wie eine Katze (oder ein Löwe?) schmiegte er sich an den dünnen Körper, der vor Lachen erzitterte. „Was ist daran so witzig?“, schmollte James und Severus schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf.

„Nichts. Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn du überhaupt mal denkst.“

Am nächsten Morgen würde James leider wieder Nachsitzen bei Professor Slughorn bekommen, denn er kam an diesem Abend nicht dazu, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Ende


End file.
